


Mating Instincts

by PastaBucket



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Feral Behavior, Shameless Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: An orderly tries to take advantage of X-23.





	Mating Instincts

The orderly watched all the other girls leave the dormitory. Experiment X-23 was always the last one out, and were still struggling with getting dressed. Right now he counted on it. As he called her over, she approached him, eyeing him with distrust. ...but if she'd heard about what he'd occationally been doing to the other girls, she sure wasn't shy enough to finish putting on her pants, or even her underwear. His eyes traced her youthful 11 year old legs all the way up to her exposed, smooth, innocent pussy lips.

"Come here, child. I won't hurt you.", he beckoned, knowing that she was in no position to disobey an orderly. Unsure, she approached him, still not taking her eyes off him.

...but she didn't shy away like the others had. In fact, when he seated her in his lap, pulling down his own pants, she leaned in with interest, as if this carried an even greater meaning to her than it did to him, staring intently into his eyes as she buried his cock in her little pussy all on her own. She engaged him with an instinctive eagerness that startled him, meeting his movements with her own furious thrusts, spearing her young body on his erection while letting out little mating grunts very unnatural coming from a little girl. She moved her small hips with such a feral ferocity that he began to have second thoughts. What he had begun clearly couldn't be stopped. ...but he wasn't in control anymore, as she pushed down with intent, her little cervix opening to welcome his inevitable climax, forcing him to fulfill her wish by gushing his seed straight into her fertile mutant womb, her body shivering with intense concentration to receive every drop of it, as she braced herself against him.

Without a word, she intently stared into his shocked expression, not moving even after he'd pumped all he had into the little girl, as if exploring and memorizing his face. Then finally her vaginal muscles gave the full length of his shaft a final squeeze as she raised herself off him, and climbed back down onto the floor again. He stared at her prepubescent pussy, amazed that it didn't even leak a drop of the full adult load he had just shot inside her, looking just as innocent as ever.

She gave him one final look, before she turned to putting on her clothes again, as if nothing had happened. Inside her, her young ovaries bathed in his sperm. It was everything they ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's so many places I could go with this fic,  
> that what I've written here doesn't really do it justice.  
> I've written Laura more like a cartoon figure here, for the purposes of a short smut fic,  
> but there's an interesting dynamic here just begging to be explored:  
> Laura doesn't really care much beyond her primal insticts, but incidentally this is how you escape a maximum security facility. You get pregnant with an orderly who has to get rid of her somehow before her child's DNA is traced back to him. ...so you got yourself a mole who's desperate to spring you and hope you never return.  
> ...and so I could spend several chapters just detailing the struggles of Laura's "sex bitch", without her even having to use her claws.  
> ...but I'm too lazy - just wanted to point that out, the moral of the story being that one shouldn't fuck children. :P  
> ...and you may have noticed that I have little clue about even what happened in Logan, so yeah, uhm, "alternative universe"? :)  
> 


End file.
